


#12: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way

by scamvnder



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Hi! Can I request 12 for Altair?





	#12: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way

“Enough.” 

His voice startles you out of your thoughts, and you turn to look at him questioningly. You weren’t doing anything wrong, having just been sitting at the window idly watching the people go by. He looks stressed, and it made you worry. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Altair. Enough of what?” You’re patient with him, knowing at times he finds it difficult to express what he’s feeling. You rise to your feet and approach where he’s sat at a desk, head in his hands but clearly still looking at you. 

“Enough pretending. I’m exhausted of it…” You can feel he wants to continue, but his vagueness is starting to become irritating. You stand next to him, leaning against the desk, arms crossed with an expectant look on your face. When all he does is look down at the wood, you huff. 

“I’m not a mind reader. You’re going to have to tell me.” Your voice is still kind and he’s grateful for it. He’s leaning back against the chair, brow creased and troubled. You want to reach forward and smooth it down, but refrain. 

“I need to know if you feel the same way…about me.” You’re stunned momentarily. Does he mean to say that he’s actually fallen for you? 

“Altair, you know I do…” You’re not sure if he does; he never said anything specific but you hope he knows that you’ve begin to fall for him too. Its then that you reach out, cupping his cheek in your hand, tracing over the scar on his lip you’ve grown even more fond of. 

He presses a kiss to the inside of your wrist and leans into your touch.


End file.
